1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to visor attachments. More particularly, the invention concerns a pouch-like construction which can be removably affixed to an automobile visor or the like for use in retaining various articles such as automobile registrations, notebooks and various documents such that the articles are easily viewable through the open mesh-like wall of the pouch.
2. Discussion of the Invention
The prior art is replete with various types of automobile visor attachments. These prior art attachments typically include rather complex wallet-like devices having a number of pockets within which various articles can be placed. The devices are variously clipped, strapped or otherwise removably connected to the visor. Generally they are heavy, bulky awkward to use and typically inordinately expensive to manufacture.
Exemplary of prior art visor attachments are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,299, issued to Pfeifer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,670, issued to Steele; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,474, issued to Ingram. As will better be appreciated from the discussion which follows, the visor attachment of the present invention elegantly simplifies the problem of storing articles within visor attachments by providing a simple, inexpensive and easily usable visor attachment which enables easy viewing of articles contained within the pouch portion of the device.
In its simplest form, the visor attachment of the present invention comprises a "U" shaped frame constructed from a moldable plastic, a stretchable mesh panel spanning the frame and a pair of elastic bands connected to the sides of the frame and adapted to encircle the visor in a manner to hold the attachment securely in place. The mesh panel is provided with a multiplicity of contiguous openings so that articles contained within the pouch can easily be seen.